Controversies
HONEY SINGH'S MARRIAGE For a long time marital status of Honey Singh was unknown. Although some people said he was married but those were only considered as rumors.But everything became clear when these pictures came out on the internet:After seeing these pictures it was accepted that Honey Singh got married to Shalini Talwar in 2011. Until Honey Singh gave this controversial statement in an interview- “I may have a lot of girlfriends, but I am not at all married.Those wedding pictures on the net are not true, they are from a shoot that I had done.”. This statement again raised questions on Honey Singh's marital status. Things became even more confusing when Vinod Kumar, the photographer who took these images was contacted- “I was the official photographer at Honey Singh’s wedding ceremony, which took place on January 23, 2011 at a farm house in the outskirts of Delhi. There were Sikh rituals in the morning at a Gurudwara in Sarojini Nagar,” he said.The matter was resolved when in an interview with Zee News Honey Singh accepted that he is married. VULGAR SONGS ' ' In the aftermath of 2012 Delhi Gangrape Case, Honey Singh was accused of writing lyrics to song named 'Main Hoon Balatkari'(I am a rapist) depicting violence against women. In this concern an FIR was lodged against Honey Singh for his offensive lyrics while a group of social activists filed an online petition demanding cancellation of his New Year performance at a Gurgaon hotel. As result of this campaign Honey Singh's New Year concert cancelled by hotel. This accusation caused nationwide uprising and got Honey Singh on every news channel. Honey Singh refused to comment on any of this and did not give his alibi to the press. On being asked why he didn't talk when later when these accusations were removed Honey Singh replied by saying that 'he did not wanted to benefit from this situation'.On July 4th 2013, Punjab and Haryana High court dismissed all the cases filed against Yo Yo Honey Singh, which said that he has sung the Balatkaari song. The FIR and the PIL filed against him were dismissed completely by the court stating that there is no proof that he has sung the song and that YouTube is such a medium where any one can upload any content under anyone's name. In this case also, a derogatory song against women was uploaded on YouTube under Yo Yo Honey Singh's name by an imposter and then reports were filed against him.On being asked about all this in an interview with The Times Of India later in July Honey Singh replied as follows:"I have never written a vulgar song. No song of mine has words that need to be beeped out. Mere jo gaane hain, woh 20% mere experience se hote hain, baaki woh jo maine observe kiya hai. What I saw in Delhi and Bombay, that boys are into body building and woh alcohol nahi lete, ladkiyan dabadab pi rahi hain neat shots. Mere liye yeh nayaexperience tha. Tabhi maine likha tha Dope Shope. That's how Brown Rang also happened. I used to see how crazy people would get if they see a gori mem. I've lived all over the world; if they see a brown-skinned girl, they all go crazy, and I'm a big fan of Indian beauty, so I wrote that song.See, someone who struggled for six years, why would he be so stupid as to make a song that he can't sing on any stage or sell any CDs of? Apne chalte hue career pe laat kyun maarega koi? And we've been condemning them since 2008. We'd been telling YouTube ki aap hamaare mai baap ho, aapne hamaari bahut madad kari hai, lekin inko aap hatao. We presented all these emails which were exchanged with YouTube in the court, we have the details of all the domains they removed. See, all my concerts were major hits, and what was planned for the New Year's Eve was massive, but of course, there were some people who didn't want that to happen. There was another show planned for December 25, which some of these people I knew were organising. At that time, I was in Singapore, but when I heard that the situation in Delhi is not good, that there is disturbance in the society, I asked them to call it off. Then, my people approached those who were organizing the New Year's bash, and said the same thing. Unhone kaha arrey yaar, 31st ko toh duniya celebrate karegi. But that's the time when things started getting out of hand, the media picked it up, and I didn't go for the show. Three thousand people turned up, but I didn't do that show. On January 1, we'd issued a public notice in three newspapers condemning the song, but nobody paid attention to that. But on January 3, the media picked up a tweet from a fake Twitter account saying 'I didn't write the song but I sang it.' We got that account also shut down."